


Games

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, dom!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Jake comes home from tour, plays with you.This was a request and got by far the most votes, hope it's good enough for y'all horny folks out there lol
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It had been months since you’d last seen Jake, had taken him to the airport and said goodbye under tears, and the image of him turning and walking away had been haunting you the entire time he’d been away. You hated when you couldn’t join him on tour, hated when you had to stick to short phone calls and occasional texting for weeks, sometimes even months. He’d asked you to wait home a day before he came back, he’d take a cab so you didn’t have to wait for him at a crowded airport, knew you hated that.

Dinner was just about ready, you’d started to make a small lasagna an hour ago, thought he’d like some home-cooked food when he came back home; and you were right. He opened the door, stepped inside, and you squealed, jumped at him so he caught you, held you up by your thighs as you hugged him tight and kissed his face all over. He laughed, until he saw that you were crying, let you down to the floor and wiped your tears away with his thumbs.

“Why are you crying, baby? I’m here now!”, he said, and you laughed again before pressing your lips firmly to his, could taste the smoke he’d had recently on his tongue, mixed with the remnants of a mint gum he always chewed to try and cover the smoke. “I’m just so happy you’re home”, you said as you pulled back, stroked his cheek, brushed his hair out of his face and let go of him.

“What smells so good in here?”, he asked, finally stepping into the open space of the joined kitchen and living area, maneuvering his big suitcase inside and closing the door. “I made lasagna, in case you’re hungry”, you said, and he turned around with a smile. “Fuck, I love you”, he said, pulled you against himself again and kissed you, humming. “I love you too. Fucking missed you”, you said, and he groaned as he pulled your hips against his and let his hands wander to your ass, squeezing, the need evident in his eyes. “I missed you too much. You can’t imagine how _bored_ I was at night without you.”, Jake said, kissed you again, and you felt him harden in his pants as he rutted his hips against your thigh.

“Oh, believe me, Jacob, I _can_ imagine.”, you said with a grin. He left one last quick kiss on your cheek, then kicked off his shoes and sat down at the table, which you’d set hours ago, anxiously awaiting his return. You stuck your hands into the giant oven mitts and carried the lasagna over to the table, then grabbed a spatula and a knife and cut two neat, rectangular pieces off, heaping them onto the two plates with some cheese and sauce scraped out of the bottom of the casserole.

“Looks so good, I’m starving”, Jake said, pouring water into your glass first, then his own, drinking all of it and refilling again. “Dehydrated too, it looks like”, you said as you sat down beside him and picked up your fork. “Yeah, holy shit”, he said, finishing another glass of water as you blew on a forkful of lasagna, finally trying it and being more than proud of yourself. You watched Jake dig his own fork and knife into the food, eager for his review. He chewed and swallowed before he turned halfway in his chair and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “It’s delicious, thank you”, he said.

“So how was the tour? What’s new?”, you asked as you both finished eating, Jake leaned back in his chair and looked at you, reaching out to take your hand on your thigh, your skirt riding up a little bit and you turned in your seat, facing him and squeezing his hand. He glanced down at your lap and noticed something that kept him from answering your question – you weren’t wearing any underwear, and you were spreading your legs so he had a good view of your bare center.

“Fuck”, he muttered under his breath before squeezing your inner thigh and pushing his hand up between your legs, his fingertips brushing your already drenched folds, and he gasped. “You’re so dirty. You could have just waited for me naked, but you wanted to play a game, didn’t you?”, he said and slowly stood up, pulling you with him by your hand, then backed you against the nearest wall, pushed your legs apart and stood firmly between your knees with his fingers spreading your wetness around your folds.

You whimpered, he had you pinned between his hips and the wall, the languid movements of his fingers drove you crazy. “I asked you something.”, he said, and you whined with a nod. “Yes, please, Jake, I missed you so much, please play with me”, you begged, desperate for him to make use of his sexual power over you. “I will, darling. Bed. Now”, he demanded, loosened his grip on you, and you did as he asked, walked over to the bedroom where he watched you lie down and pull your skirt up around your waist.

“So impatient. I’m gonna tie you up and you’ll wait for me to be ready, understood?”, he said calmly but authoritatively, and you nodded. “Say it.” “Yes, understood.”, you replied, swallowed thickly, and watched him get your handcuffs to restrain you. He pulled your arms up over your head and fastened the cuffs around your wrists, tying you to the headboard, then once again dragged his fingertips through your wet folds for a moment before leaving you tied up, whimpering, dripping down onto the sheets.

He left the bedroom door open so that he was in plain sight when he started to do the dishes, in no hurry whatsoever, whistling along to the record spinning in the corner, and you whined. He had to be needy to touch and fuck you himself, but he’d always had more patience than you, enjoyed teasing you and playing games, and this one was one of his favorites – leaving you aching for him, whining and whimpering, and when he was finished with the dishes, he added just another little touch to make you beg for him.

He stepped into the bedroom and opened the drawer where you kept your toys, and he picked a vibrator, the one that he knew was your favorite. He unbuckled his belt, and you thought he’d finally get to you, but he only tied the toy to your thigh with his belt, the tip pressed to your clit, and you whined when he turned it on and left it right there before stepping out into the living space again, picking up his acoustic guitar in the corner and sitting on the couch, watching you squirm and moan at the blissful torture. He only played along to a few songs, quiet enough so he’d hear you say the safeword if he had to, and you knew he was hellbent on watching you struggle from where he was sitting, and on seeing you cum all by yourself without him touching you.

“Jake, _please,_ mmmff”, you mumbled, almost incoherent swears following as your vibrator kept on buzzing, getting you closer and closer to the edge with every passing moment. “I’ll take care of you, if you’re a good girl and cum for me first”, he said as he put the guitar away and stepped up to the bed again, and you saw him palming himself through his jeans, already hard and straining in them, and his eyes filled with lust watching you were what sent you over the edge, finally. You cried out sharply, sobbed and moaned, arched your back, and the vibrator slipped out of the belt around your thigh and fell onto the mattress, leaving your hips shuddering with the half-ruined orgasm rippling through your body.

“Bummer”, Jake said, finally pushed down his pants and underwear, took the toy and turned it off, tossing it aside on the bed, then took off his shirt too. He left the belt around your thigh but spread your legs for him as he laid down between your knees and watched you squirm just below his face. His hands on your hips held you in place as he bit down at the inside of your thigh, then left a trail of wet kisses up to your heat, finally flattened his tongue against your clit. You moaned as he dragged it up and down your folds, gathering all your arousal on his tongue and swallowing as he closed his lips around your flesh and started to suck, carefully, flicking your clit with his tongue. He pulled back as he pressed two fingers to your heat and pushed them inside, curling them upwards and pumping them in and out of you as you mewled for him.

“You look so pretty like this, so wet for me, tied up and desperate”, he drawled before diving back down to lap at you; his fingers inside you and his mouth against your clit, he had you close within minutes again, your high-pitched, breathy moans making him rut his hips into the mattress to get some friction himself. He was desperate too, never able to handle staying away from you for too long, needed you to keep his cock warm and wet constantly, and you were more than happy and eager to provide, always got what you needed in return, his expert tongue and fingers and his thick cock wherever you needed them.

You came once more when he found just the right spot to flick his tongue against repeatedly as he fucked you with his fingers, and he groaned against you when he felt you tighten around them, guided you through your high and let you experience the full course of it ripping through you and leaving you a panting, whimpering mess in front of him. He only pulled away when he was sure you’d come down completely, left one last open-mouthed kiss on your clit, then moved off the bed.

He proceeded to walk up to your side, uncuffed you for a moment to yank off your shirt and push down your bra, making your breasts spill out of the cups. Then, he turned you onto your front and you were still breathing heavily when he cuffed you again and climbed onto the mattress behind you. “You okay?”, he asked softly, and you whimpered with a nod, glancing at him over your shoulder as he gripped your hips and pulled them up, making you kneel and stick your ass up in front of him.

“You’ve been such a good girl, you waited so long for me to come back, did you miss me?”, he purred, and you nodded again, felt your center pulse, you needed him to fuck you so desperately. “Yes”, you whispered, and he hummed with appreciation, his hands on your ass squeezing you, spreading you. “Did you touch yourself a lot while I was gone? Did you think about me?”, he asked, gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the head up and down your folds, making you mewl and push back against him, but he held you in place.

“Yes, Jake, I did”, you breathed, watched him over your shoulder, saw him smirk. “I did too”, he said then, and suddenly he thrust forward and buried himself inside all the way, made you yelp, your voice trailing off into a long, obscene moan. “Thinking about you always makes me cum so hard”, he concluded as he bottomed out and slammed his cock back inside with force. You moaned, spent but still desperate, pressed your cheek against the mattress and closed your eyes welling up with tears of pleasure. “Please-“, you huffed, and he left a stinging slap on your ass, punctuating a sharp thrust with it, and you cried out, moaned again. “Please what, doll?”, he asked, the sweet tone of his voice the polar opposite of how hard he was inside you, pulsing, throbbing and hitting you at a perfect angle.

“Please just fuck me, I need you”, you begged, pleaded with him, and he picked up a slow pace then, made you feel every inch of him as he drove himself inside you again and again. You moaned, cried out for him and tried to move your hips back against his to meet his thrusts, but you were shaking still, so oversensitive and already close again. “God, you feel so good, so tight around me, are you gonna cum again already?”, he teased, and there it was; another mind-shattering orgasm hit you, and you were unable to moan, just held your breath and shook as it ripped through you, gasped for air and only cried out with the last waves as Jake picked up his pace and fucked you through it.

“Fuck, you really needed that, didn’t you?”, he asked, his breath heavier too, and his hips shuddered as he repeatedly buried his cock inside you, the additional rush of wetness making it so easy for him to move. You just mewled in response, then couldn’t hold yourself up on your knees any longer, so you collapsed. “Woah, woah, are you alright?”, Jake asked, he sounded a bit worried, but you just needed him to take care of you, so you rattled your handcuffs and pointed to a pillow. “Please don’t stop fucking me”, you breathed, and he grabbed the pillow to prop up under your hips, positioned you on it so he had a shallow angle to access your heat.

He smoothed his hands up your back, generally touching you more carefully, leaning over you to press some kisses to your shoulder blade before he lined himself up with you again and drove his cock inside faster, fucking you down into the mattress, and you whined, your voice hoarse and breathy, and you clawed at the edge of the mattress as he thrust into you harder. He grunted, groaned, and you knew he was getting closer, but more pressing was your own orgasm fast approaching yet again, unsurprising for the long time you hadn’t been fucked, and yet shaking you up quite roughly; you were unprepared.

Jake felt your walls tighten around his cock again, held you down by your hip and kept a steady rhythm. “Fuck, doll, that’s it, cum for me again, come on”, he groaned, and you had no choice but to shout, the intense pleasure making a heat rise up in your body, made a tingle run through your skin, and you suddenly felt sore as Jake fucked you through your high, but you needed to finish, your hips shaking and shuddering, your back weakly arching. Jake slowed down significantly, knew you’d had enough, and he slipped out, grabbed the keys of your handcuffs off the bedside table and untied you, turned you around and pulled your arms down to take your hands into his, holding them up to his lips to kiss every knuckle as he sat back on his heels between your legs.

“Baby”, you whispered, made an effort to sit up straight, reached out to cup his face into your hands and pull him down into a heated kiss, and he moaned when you reached down to wrap your fingers around his cock, stroking your fist up and down the length of him, feeling him pulse in your hand. “I’m gonna cum”, he gasped, and you reached around to squeeze his ass, mostly to make him kneel up, but also because you’d missed his ass with every fiber of your being. “Cum on my face”, you huffed, stuck out your tongue and he groaned, laced his fingers through your hair to tilt your head back, and then came hard as you kept stroking him, his release spurting out and all over your face and some on your collar bone.

“Ohh, fuck”, he groaned, tightened his fist in your hair and watched as you leaned forward to wrap your lips around the head of his cock to lick him clean with a soft moan. “Thank you”, you said quietly, your voice strained from your wanton screams. He laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t need to thank me, I needed this just as badly as you did”, he said, leaned down to kiss you, didn’t mind that your face was covered in his cum. “We need a shower, don’t we?”, you asked with a giggle when you pulled a strand of your hair out of the mess on your face. “We do. Let’s go”, he said and helped you off the bed, your knees shaky and weak.

He helped you clean yourself up thoroughly, held you in his arms under the hot stream of water for a while, leaving trails of kisses along your neck and shoulder, then helped you step back out of the shower and handed you a towel before getting one for himself. You brushed your teeth side by side and collapsed on the bed soon after, barely able to reach for the light switch, and you fell asleep curled into Jake’s side, buried under the thick blanket, warm and toasty until the morning.


End file.
